


The Aldous archives

by Rockysucks05



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Angst, Band Fic, Brothers, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Mental Institutions, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockysucks05/pseuds/Rockysucks05
Summary: After titnid Aldous slowly meets his end thinking about everything before his last breath.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this is short, but this is the end for Aldous Aldous Blackwell as a living being and now he will be a 'ghost' in a sense and protecting his descendants along with his brother, Alan.

Breathe Aldous Breathe He wrapped his hand around the wooden stake that had just pierced his heart and looked up at the woman one last time before leaning down. "I win this time Blackwell." She hissed the words hitting him slowly but painfully,she had one and he knew it soon the other's would know it too. He saw some of the militia start to walk away Lilith staying," I hope you know that this won't help either side." He said quietly as the solvent of death slowly crept into his nose.

"Your just making the issue bigger than it needs to be, you and the militia are going to be caught, you are your followers are just starting a war that your going to lose." She huffed and walked away from him leaving him to die he watched her and the other retreat, he wanted to see if his brothers would hear him and come for him but probably not…

They were probably long gone by now which meant he was really alone. The scent of death getting thicker and colder as the rain poured onto his back, he took a deep breath and exhaled the sharp pain being more noticeable now that he was alone and it was all he could think about now. I hope Alan and Friedrick are safe. I hope they've gotten far enough away. He cough taking a hand away from his heart to cover his mouth, he couldn't tell if the blood on his hands were his own or someone else's.

He laughed,it might have caused pain but finally he saw it, he saw that it didn't matter in the end who's blood was on his hands,who's blood would be shed in the end,or who he tried to stop, they wouldn't listen,no one ever did. He knew Alan would care because he'd be gone,this was the perfect time to finally run away like he always wanted to ,and Friedrick would be to busy drowning in booze to actually care about anything all while trying to rule. But mom and dad...Dad knows that the only way to resolve this is to go to war to try and defeat the Visigoths.

Mom would be busy grieving and keeping herself busy so she wouldn't have to think about him, and the sorrow his image would bring her. Dad would probably cry alone in the study for a few weeks until he had to go off again so he could try to forget too. He'd miss them. All of them, the manor,the parties,the people of Obsidian. He took another deep breath,it being his last as his body sat there, going limp and falling to the ground. The sorrow in his gaze gone along with the little hope that was behind it,but this wasn't the end for him or the Blackwell family.


	2. Hello :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I've been writing one chapter for about a month or more idk and I just realized how much I hate it <3

Soooo...... yeah<<<<3333


	3. Alan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to put this in the first one so I'll just say it now this a headcanon based on canon events.

Not many know this about the eldest Blackwell but,he has visions. That's right Alan Blackwell has visions of things to come in the future,though he rarely shared his knowledge he would occasionally whisper to the spirits in the family mansion. He could see,or sense the dead as well knowing that it kept them both company he would tell them the things he had seen and likely tell no one else, except for one time a week before his brother was murdered.

Aldous was acting strange being up at odd hours in the night, or staying outside with horses longer than usual. He knew the last one was nothing to worry about,but he could see the young blond wasn't getting enough sleep and confronted him about it in the study. "Aldous." He said the blond turning to look at his brother a bit alarmed since he didn't hear him come in or see him anywhere when he first walked in. "Uh yeah?" He stayed still holding a few books in hand.

He looked at the book unable to see the title,"doing some research?" Aldous looked at the book "yeah,just some research on...roses." Alan didn't believe him but left it alone for now "anyways I was looking for you so I could check on you, you've been acting off lately." He remained quiet, he would do that when he had nothing more to add and it was usually a signal that you could keep talking.

"When was the last time you slept?" He frowned as if his face couldn't look more sorrowful,"three days maybe." Alan sighed he wanted to be upset with him but he couldn't be,whenever Aldous made eye contact with anyone they would just feel bad for him "is there any particular reason for not sleeping?" Aldous looked around the room as if looking for an answer.

"Well yeah but...it sounds stupid,but it's nothing to worry about ." He gave a small smile to try and reassure his brother but they both knew it was fake. "You know if you want to tell me I would never tell anyone else." The blond nodded.

"Of course I know that, you've said that enough for me to know." Neither made a plan of moving at the moment, Alan's was because he wanted to know why his brother wasn't sleeping and why he was acting strange, and Aldous' was because his brother didn't move. "So you know about the ball on the 31st ." Aldous looked down "yeah, of course I know it's all everyone has been talking about around here."

"Then you know you'll have to have a dancing class until the event arrives." Aldous stayed quiet for a moment " I don't think I really want to go I've been feeling a bit sick lately…" Alan squinted as Aldous turned and put the book back on the shelf "tell Mom, she'll check your temperature and if needed call a doctor." Alan said moving out of the way so Aldous could leave.

Aldous gave a small nod before walking out of the room leaving Alan. He sighed and walked over to where Aldous was just standing and looked for the book he grabbed, he knew it was green and had gold writing on it but there were so many that look like it, he huffed trying to see if one was pushed in more than the others or out more. He ran his hand over the book and picked one that was a bit further out, he scanned over its title, dreams and visions. He looked at it confused then over at the empty doorway, "what would he need to know about this for?" He asked himself looking at the other book titles to see if maybe it was the wrong one.

It was mostly cookbooks and a random book on the new world drugs,he looked back down at the book his his hands opening it up to a random page and scanning through. Dreams of birds and bats, that couldn't be it Aldous wouldn't be acting weird over something like that, he would almost immediately tell someone. He flipped through a few more pages seeing one that peaked his interest, Dreams of death.

That could be it, it was the only one that made sense for why he was acting strange and not sleeping. He walked over to his seat dusting it off a bit for good measure before he sat down with the book still in hand opened to the page he needed.

Dreams depicting death of self or others can often be visions of how someone will die,but it in most cases it is just a dream and your brain overworking itself. The dreams should go away within three days.

It was a pretty short chapter to read and didn't give him much to work with other than his brother could have possible had a vision, not just that but one on someone's death. He would have to ask him about it later and demand an answer, after dinner of course. If he chose to attend dinner that day he would probably be asked questions from both Buckminster and Maguerite Madeline would probably hold him hostage at the dinner table for an hour and half like usual.

Same questions. Same faces. Same cup of green tea. Day in and day out. The only escape from the questions was either locking himself in the study for hours on end, or retreating to his room and sleeping, most of the time pretending, or sometimes he would go through his tarot cards , do reading, probably look at the cards confused, then proceed to put them away and just read a book on medication until he fell asleep. He could actually go for a nap right now,he fished through his pocket and looked at his stopwatch. It was already 5:45 which meant his dad would probably be in here around 7:15 which meant he would have to leave.

He stood up closing the book and taking it back over to the shelf and put it back in its spot tapping it to align with the others and walking out of the room. He could hear hus father's footsteps already, he looked down the opposite way he was going and saw him carrying a few books. "Good evening." He greeted first. Buckminster gave him a small sigh in return "good evening Alan, I'm trusting none of you left the study a wreck today?"

"No mess, or anything crazy, and there's been no fights and no sign of Friedrick anywhere." He nodded opening the study doors "alright then I'll see you whenever dinners ready." He said disappearing into the room. Alan sighed and walked up to his room checking the halls for any broken glass or randomly placed bottles but surprisingly there were none. It was so quiet that he could hear Aldous pacing in his room and faint muttering. He sighed and walked a bit further down the hall knocking on Aldous' door, the pacing and muttering came to an abrupt stop "yes?" He said not making a move on the other side of the door 

Part two will be up in atleast 2 months:)


End file.
